


A Lexicon of MadoHomu

by Timmy_Sparx (orphan_account)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Universe, Comdedy, Copious meme spouting, Drabble Collection, Drabbles and One-shots, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Sex, Special Occasions, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Timmy_Sparx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of pointless, and generally unconnected One-shots all pertaining to MadoHomu, ranging in style from Angst-filled to downright silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Special 2013: One Day a Year

Nobody deserves to be alone on Christmas

Yesterday is History. Tomorrow is a Mystery. Today is a gift, that is why it is called the present.-Alice Morse Earle-  
______________________________

Homura checked her watch. It was 1:28 on the morning of Christmas day. The Demon hunts were taking longer every night.

She took out the key to her apartment, and sighed. This was the first Christmas she had celebrated since she met Madoka, and also the first one since Madoka had disappeared from the world.

She turned the key in the lock, and heard it click. She pushed the door open, and nearly fell backwards in surprise.

"Hey Homura-chan, you're certainly late getting home."

Homura shook her head. She was hallucinating. She had to be. This was all just a hallucination brought on by lack of sleep. She opened her eyes, and saw that Madoka was still there. How was she here? Why now?

"Homura-chan," said Madoka, concernedly, "Are you okay."

Homura pinched herself on the arm, and felt a dull sense of pain, not as sharp as it had been when she was human, but still better than nothing.

"Homura-chan." Madoka was kneeling beside Homura on the floor. "What's wrong, you look like you've just seen a ghost."

Suddenly, Homura was in tears. She started to sob uncontrollably, tears leaking out of her eyes, and dropping onto the floor. Madoka put her arms around the crying girl and pulled her closer.

"There there," she cooed, "It's okay, it's me. I'm here. I'm real."

"Madoka," she choked the word out, inbetween sobs.

"Shhhhh," said the pinkette, "It's okay, I'm here."

Homura continued to sob into Madoka's shoulder for another five minutes, before she felt that she couldn't cry anymore. She pulled away from Madoka, and opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against her own. Whatever sentiment had been about to cross Homura's lips, was lost forever, swept away in the heat of the moment. Madoka eventually had to pull away, to allow Homura to breathe, and Homura unconsciously let out a litte "mew" of disappointment. Madoka giggled at this. "Homura-chan must have missed me a lot." Her expression shifted to one of tender conern. "I'm sorry that it took so long," she said tenderly, "I missed you."

Homura nuzzled into Madoka's chest. "I missed you too, Madoka."

They sat there for a time in eachother's arms, doing nothing but sit there, and savour the feeling of being with the other. Then, Madoka stood up, and pulled Homura to her feet.

"Silly Homura-chan, we don't want to waste time out here."

"What do you mean?"

"I can only be here for one day, so I picked this day."

"Why this day."

Madoka openly laughed at this. "Silly homura-chan, it's Christmas. Nobody deserves to be alone on Christmas."

"Oh." Homura turned her eyes down in disappointment, but felt a hand on her cheek. She looked up.

"Don't be sad Homura-chan. We have all day together, so we don't want to waste time. Now come inside, I have a surprise for you."

"What?"

"I can't tell you, that would ruin the surprise," said Madoka joyously, "Now close your eyes."

Homura complied, and suddenly she found herself being led through the door of her house.

She started to open her eyes, but Madoka saw her, and berated her about it.

"Madoka, what have you got planned."

"I'm not telling, it's a surprise."

"How much of a surprise can it be for you to take so-"

"Okay Homura-chan, you can open your eyes now."

Homura opened her eyes, and was instantly blinded by the explosion of colour and light. Here eyes slowly adjusted to the new setting, and she saw that her living room was now largely occupied by a sizeable Christmas tree. She looked around. Her whole loungeroom was decorated with Christmas stuff. Wreaths on the walls, tinsel draped above the windows, baubles dangling from the ceiling, Christmas lights twinkling all around the room. But the tree was the most impressive part. "Yes," thougth Homura, "definitely the tree."

"Homura-chan, over here."

Homura glancd around, and saw Madoka, sitting on the floor, amidst a small pile of presents.

"Madoka, what did you-"

"Sit," commanded Madoka.

Homura complied, and sat cross-legged, facing Madoka.

"Open this one now," Said Madoka, passing her a small, cylindrical package.

Homura removed the wrapping paper, and felt an explosive blush shoot up her cheeks. She couldn't believe that Madoka would get her something like this…

"Madoka," she mumbled, "What is this for?"

"I thoguht we could both use it later on," said Madoka, still smiling.

Homura on the other hand, placed the present gently to the side, and hid her face in her hands. She never even imagined that Madoka would be so… so… so forward about that sort of thing.

"Open this one next," said Madoka, passing her a small box shaped present. Homura was a little tentative as she unwrapped the present, but it turned out that it wasn't anything like her… first gift. It was a locket. A heart shaped locket. She opened it, and saw a picture of her one one side, and Madoka on the other.

"I've got one too," said Madoka, pulling an identical heart shaped locket from within her dress. "This way, we'll always be together, no matter where we-" Her voice was silenced by Homura's lips on her own. She closed her eyes, and pulled Homura closer. The two kissed, not gently as they had earlier, but this time with a fiery passion. Homura's tongue probed Madoka's lips, begging for entry, which Madoka was only too happy to grant. Their tounges rolled around in their mouths, and each one foiught for dominance over the other. This time, it was Homura who broke away.

"Now, which present should I open next."

"Not yet Homura-chan."

"What?"

"You'll have to wait til later to open the rest."

"Why?"

"Because we have a big day ahead of us, and believe me when I say, you don't want to miss a second of it."

Homura sat up. "Okay then Madoka, what's the plan?"

"Well, I thought we could go to a few places that you've always wanted to go with me."

"Like where?"

"Anywhere you want. We can go anywhere in the world. We can even go away from this world, if you want to." Madoka smiled at Homura. "So, Homura. Where do you want to go?"

Homura contemplated. "I've always wanted," she began, "To lie on a cloud with you."

No sooner had the words left her mouth, than she found the ground beneath her replaced by a damp, fluffy feeling around her ankles. She lloked down. She was indeed, standing on top of a cloud.

"Wow," said Homura. She didn't understand how the cloud was actually supporting their weight, but she could guess fairly accurately, that it had something to do with Madoka.

"Normally this wouldn't be possible," said Madoka, from the other side of the cloud, "But I managed to alter both of our masses, so that this would work. We are now as light as the clouds themselves."

"Amazing," said Homura, as another cloud shifted, and Homura was allowed a full view of both the twinkling ligths of the city below them , and the stars and moon, shining brightly above their heads.

"Homura-chan, come over here."

Homura looked around, and saw Madoka lying on the cloud, in a position that left not much to the imagination. Homura walked over, and knelt beside Madoka. "So what are we going to do no-" Sh was halted mid-sentence when Madoka pulled her down beside her, and smashed their lips kiss was only short, and when Madoka pulled away, it was with some hesitation. She smiled at Homura, and Homura smiled back.

"I was thinking we could watch the sunrise from here," said Madoka, gesturing behind Homura. She lokoed back, and sure enough, the sun was indeed starting to climb slowly over the horizon. Homura laid back into Madoka's arms, and together, they watched as the stars started to disappear in the early morning glow of the sun.

They sat there for around half an hour, and when Homura suggested that they move, the sun was fully over the horizon, and both girls were bathed in it's early morning glow.

"So, what next Homura-chan."

Homura thought again. The list of things she wanted to do with Madoka was endless, and she had one day to do as many of them as possible.

She finally came to a decision. "When we first met, in the first timeline, you said that you and me could go to a secret place that you knew about."

"Oh," said Madoka, "Good choice Homura-chan."

Homura felt the moist feeling around her ankles diappear, to be reaplaced by the feeling of soft, bouncy grass.

She looked around. She was standing in a clearing, oerlooking a meadow of tall grass. The clearing itself was surroundsd by cherry blossom trees, and the ground was littered with the leaves of the trees.

"My mom brought me camping here once," said Madoka, "Before she started her job at the company."

"It's beautiful," said Homura. Beyond the meadow was a crystal clear lake, that sparkled in the early morning light, a shimmering sheen of mist hinging inches above the water.

"Hey Homura-chan." Homura turned, to see Madoka sitting on a pink and purple checkered picnic blanket. "I thought this would be a good place to have breakfast," said Madoka, grinning up at Homura. Homura smiled back, and sat down beside Madoka. They fed each other food from the basket, and an hour later, they were ready to move on.  
______________________________

They arrived back on Homura's doorstep at eight oclock.

"Come on Homura. There are still thing we need to do."

Homura wondered how this day could get any better. They had alrleady been everywhere, and done everything that Homura could have possibly wanted.

"Homura-chan, sit." There was that command again. Usually Madoka wasn't so… bossy.

Homura sat opposite Madoka, and Madoka passed her another of the presents to Homura. Homura pulled off the wrapping paper, and found a book. No, not a book, a photo album. She opened it up, and saw pictures of her day with Madoka. From the beginninng, snuggling on the cloud, to the end, kissing eachother atop the great wall.

Tears started to leak out of Homura's eyes. This was really the end then. She wouldn't see Madoka again for god know how long. Madoka notice, because suddenly Homura was wept up from the ground, and deposited on the lounge chair. Madoka then joined Homura, snuggling closer to her, and whispering, "We have three hours left. What are we going to do until the end."

Homura remained silent for about a minute. So many things she wanted to do with Madoka, but the urge to do one particular thing was overwhelming her senses.

She pulled Madoka into a kiss, more fierce and filled with desire than any other that they had shared that day. MAdoka deepened the kiss, and tried to gain dominance. In the end, it was Homura who won the position on top. She broke away, and stared down at Madoka, eyes ablaze with love, and need.

"Maybe we should continue this, in the bedroom." Madoka blushed for the first time that daywhen she said these words.

Wordlessly, Homura lifted Madoka bridal style, and carried her into the bedroom, placing her gently on the bed, before crawlingn up on top of her. She moved in for anther kiss, but broke apart swiftly this time. She looped her arms around the back of Madoka, and started to undo the lace that held her outfit together, and also started to lick Madoka's earlobe, causing Madoka to squeak with pleasure. She got Madoka's top off, and surveyed her prize. Madoka was not wearing a bra, so Homura had full view of the glorious naked form in front of her.

"Madoka, you're so cute," whispered Homura.

"Stop it, you're embarrassing me," said Madoka with a light little laugh.

Homura leaned in, and took one of Madoka's nipples in her mouth, and the other in her hand. She sucked and kneaded each breast, causing Madoka to start moaning with pleasure. She finished her ministrations on Madoka's chest, and proceeded down. She stuck her tounge in Madoka's bellybutton. And swirled it around, causing shudders and a squeak o delight. She moved still further down, and then she finally reached her destination. Madoka was bare, not any sign of hair anywhere down there. Homura stuck out her tongue, and tasted her present. It was sweet, just like Madoka. She gave Madoka a few experimental licks, noting what was turning her on, and repeating those actions accordingly. Within a minute, Madoka was writhing on the bed, her hands pressing firmly down on top of Homura's head, her hair splayed around her head like a Chinese fan.

"She's really getting off on this," thought Homura, which made her wonder if Madoka had done this with anyone before. She guessed at a no.

With a cry, Madoka came in Homura's mouth. Homura lapped up all of the juices Madoka had released, and crawled up to a level with Madoka. She pulled her in for a kiss, and Madoka had the strange sensation of tasting herself on her lover's mouth.

Unknown to Homura, Madoka's hand had been slowly creeping down her body. The first she knew of it, was when she felt herself being rubbed through her panties by Madoka. She broke away from the kiss, and inadvertently gave Madoka an opening. She found herself naked in less than a second, and she cried out in surprise. She moaned when Homura took her left breast in her mouth, pushing her chest up into Madoka's mouth.

Madoka meanwhile, had slowly managed to work Homura's panties down, and was now rubbing Homura directly, sending little vibrations throguh her body with each movement. Finally, she pushed her finger inside of Homura, causing the raven haired girl to yelp with surprise and pleasure.

"Ahhh… Madoka-"

"That's a really cute voice you're making Homura-chan," said Madoka, although her voice was muffled by Homura's breast, so it sounded more like "Vafsh er meawy cue voish or naking Mura-shan."

Madoka started up a gentle pumping motion, causing spasms and squeaks each time she went in. Homura was close, but Madoka wasn't ready to let her come yet. She pulled out of Homura, and moved up her body again. She held out her hand, and Homura latched on, and sucked greedily, feeling a little bit perverted as she did.

"Homura-chan, you're really wet down there."

"Not my fault," replied Homura in a breathless voice, "You're just… too cute."

Madoka pushed herself up into a sitting position, and pulled Homura up with her. They were now facing eachother directly. Madoka placed her right leg above Homura's left, and her left below Homura's right. She pulled Homura closer, and now both of their moist centres were facing eachother. It was Homura who took the initiative, and pushed forward, smashing them together. Both girls cried out, and Homura, steeling her resolve, started a gentle thrusting motion. Madoka soon managed to match this pattern, and now they were grinding their cores against eachother.

Homura reached a hand up, and siezed Madoka's shoulder for support. Madoka arched her back, and screramed in pleasure. The two were both nearing their climax.

With one final cry, the girls came all over eachother. Madoka laid down, and Homura lay down beside her. The two cuddled up to eachother.

"I love you Homura-chan." Madoka smiled, but there was something else. There was a tear welling up in the corner of her eye. "It's time for me to go now Homura-chan."

"Why?" Said Homura-chan, who was also sobbing now. "Why do you have to leave again."

"I just have to, Homura-chan."

Homura sobbed into the sheets between her and Homura. "I can't take it anymore, why do you have to always be gone?"

"You know I have an important job to do Homura," Madoka smiled, "Don't worry, the next time I see you, I'll take you with me, and we can be together forever."

"Madoka," Homura cried.

"See you later, Homura-chan."

______________________________

Homura awoke with a start. Sunlight was pouring through the curtains, to her room.

"It must have been a dream then," thought Homura. She felt something around her neck, something cold and hard. She reached inside her shirt, and pulled out the locket that Madoka had given her. She flipped it open, and saw her and Madoka's pictures on the inside.

"Or maybe not."


	2. Valentines Day Special 2014

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a depressing Valentines Day 1-shot that I wrote because I was depressed by Valentines Day ^_^' I ruined the whole day for everybody. This chapter is written from Homura's POV. No Rebellion subtext or anything like that.
> 
> Valentines Day -Linkin Park
> 
> My insides all turned to ash, so slow  
> And blew away as I collapsed, so cold  
> A black wind took them away, from sight  
> And held the darkness over day, that night
> 
> And the clouds above move closer  
> Looking so dissatisfied  
> But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing  
> I used to be my own protection, but not now  
> Cause my path had lost direction, somehow  
> A black wind took you away, from sight  
> And held the darkness over day, that night
> 
> And the clouds above move closer  
> Looking so dissatisfied  
> And the ground below grew colder  
> As they put you down inside  
> But the heartless wind kept blowing, blowing
> 
> So now you're gone, and I was wrong  
> I never knew what it was like, to be alone
> 
> On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
> On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
> On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
> (I used to be my own protection, but not now)  
> On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
> (Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow)  
> On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
> (I used to be my own protection, but not now)  
> On a Valentine's Day, on a Valentine's Day  
> (Cause my mind has lost direction, somehow)

It's Valentine's day again. Valentine's day. The one day a year where my cold attitude is justified, yet the one day I don't bother trying to make excuses.

It's been years. How many? I lost count. I try not to think of it any more, I try to forget all the sad memories, and just let it fade away to nothing.

But I can't forget her.

I've tried, and tried, and tried to forget, but it just doesn't work. The memories of her are still as sharp, and clear as the day she left us in this new, flawed world.

My sadness doesn't have a solution. I can't talk to anybody. Those thoughts are too private, to personal, and most prominently, way too far-fetched for any counsellor to understand. Suicide was ruled out as an option long ago. Slit my wrists, the wound heals in a matter of seconds. Shoot myself in the head, the most I can achieve from that is a few hours without needing to think.

So as I sit, dangling my legs from one of the steel girders that make up a crane, I feel an unwanted sense of envy towards the strange white creature that is standing behind me. He and his don't feel emotion, they don't need it. They consider the phenomenon to be a rare mental disorder. I wonder, if I were one of them, would I be considered crazy.

I rise, and walk to the end of the crane's massive steel arm. I brace myself against the cold wind that blows from the top of the highest building in the city. It's not a breeze, because it blows hard, and for a moment I consider letting it take me. Take me to a place where I don't need to suppress my emotion, a place where I can cry and cry, until I run out of tears, and then maybe I'll feel a bit better.

I jump from my perch, and hurtle towards the ground. The wraiths are many this day. I guess with the potent human emotions that are running wild tonight, it makes sense that there would be many of them. I draw my bow, nock an arrow to the string, and draw back. The day is not up yet. Perhaps I may have a happy valentine this year after all.  
____________________________________

I stagger into my home, exhausted from the day's exertions. I shut the door behind me, and walk over to the lounge room, where I collapse onto a chair. It takes me a full five minutes to register the thing that sits before me. It's a pink, heart-shaped box. I lift it, and open it, to find a dozen heart-shaped chocolates. The style is instantly recognizable. It came from one of the first timelines, from a person that has been in my thoughts most prominently today. Madoka gave these to me, on Valentines day. I remember everything. Her blush. How her voice grew quieter with each passing word, until I could barely hear her. And how she stood on tip-toes to kiss me on the cheek.

And suddenly I find myself suddenly sobbing uncontrollably. My sobs turn into cries of sorrow, and I fall to the floor, screaming my pain to the world. I scream for what feels like hours, and then I notice that something dropped out of the box, and onto the floor. I reach for it, and immediately recognise Madoka's dainty handwriting. The message is short, and simple.

Hang in there Homura-chan, you won't have to be alone much longer.

Love always, Madoka.

I sit up, and stare at the message a little longer. The words seem meaningless to me. Maybe I stopped caring if she comes back, or maybe ti doesn't matter either way.

What matters is that for the first time in this world…

I haven't been forgotten on this day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was a thing... Thanks for reading! Unless you just read the Notes at the start and the end, in which case I think you're a little strange. I hope you liked my choice of song for this chapter. Not every chapter will have a song, just the ones that need a little something to set the mood ^_^'


	3. 12

Knock. Knock. Knock… and then silence.

Sound began to come from inside the apartment that owned the door. There were footsteps, shouts of pain and anger, laughter, the sound of something smashing, and then the door was pulled wide open.

Homura barley had time to put one foot back, before the door-answerer threw herself ontop of the Raven haired girl. A pair of lips pressed against her own, and he was forced to drop the bags she was carrying, to stabilize herself, and her attacker. The assailant’s name was (of course) Madoka Kaname, Homura’s girlfriend of twelve months. Homura tapped Madoka gently on the back, to signal that she needed air, and Madoka reluctantly ended the kiss.

“Hey Homura-chan,” said Madoka, putting on that adorable, yet somehow indescribable face that always made Homura melt. Homura blushed as she registered the use of _“chan”_ at the end of her name. When they had started dating, Madoka had dropped the formality, but still occasionally used it as a pet name for _“her Homura.”_ For some reason, it had a much more (for want of a better word) flustering effect on Homura, now since they were dating.

Homura pecked Madoka swiftly on the lips, and then let go of her girlfriend, to bend down and pick up the bags she had dropped, and then walked inside, Madoka hanging off her arm the whole way. The spectacle inside was chaotic. Mami was berating Kyouko about the accident they had caused. The floor was a mess of pots and pans that had evidently been dropped by whatever disaster Kyouko had caused. Sayaka was lying on the floor, looking dazed, and Nagisa was kneeling beside her, holding a glass of water, and using a wet rag to clean a gash on her forehead, which had presumably also been cause by Kyouko.

Madoka let go of Homura’s arm, and went about tidying up. She picked up a few pans at a time, and walked them to the kitchen. Homura followed suit, setting her bag down on the table, and picking up a few pans. She transferred them to the kitchen, and filled the sink so that she could wash the dust that they had collected on the floor off. She got around the third pan, when a pair of extremely familiar arms snaked their way around her waist. She felt a familiar pressure on her back, and a familiar pair of lips kissing the back of her neck.

“M-Madoka,” Homura gasped. No matter how often she did it, Homura was still weak to her advances. Still, Homura had enough dignity to not allow her girlfriend to ravage her in her friend’s kitchen. She pushed Madoka’s arms away, and turned around. “You can’t be trying to undress me everywhere we go Madoka.”

“Mou… Why not Homura-chan.”

“Madoka,” Homura said in an embarrassed tone. “Seriously Madoka, you’re impossible.”

Madoka’s face formed itself into a pout in literally a split second. “Homura-chan is so mean.”

Homura let out a little laugh, and cupped Madoka’s cheeks, pulling her into a kiss. When they broke away, Madoka’s pout evaporated faster than Kyouko claimed she was (in what context I won’t say).

“Homura,” she said softly, breathlessly.

“Madoka,” Homura responded, equally quiet, equally breathless.

The pair were interrupted by Mami walking into the kitchen.

“Sorry girls, but you’re going to have to continue elsewhere, I have to prepare dinner.”

“Sorry Mami,” exclaimed Madoka. Homura noticed the blush that was shooting up her neck, and filling her cheeks. It warmed her heart to know that the timid little girl she fell in love with two years ago was still there, buried under layers of new confidence and mischief.

Two years ago. Now there’s a time Homura would rather forget. All the grief and pain that Homura had been caused by a single month. And Walpurgis Nacht. It was a miracle that Homura had managed it. On the twelfth repeat, all had somehow gone according to plan. She had kept Mami on her side, and had managed to convince Sayaka, Madoka and Mami of Kyubey’s guilt. An early message sent to a neighbouring city, and Kyouko had arrived in Mitakihara, eliminating any need for either Sayaka or Madoka to contract. It hadn’t been easy, but the three girls had managed to save up a stockpile of grief seeds before Walpurgis. The battle had not been easy, but the right amount of explosives later, and Mami was able to Tiro Finale Walpurgis into oblivion.

They had been positively showered in grief seeds after that. Kyubey theorized that Walpurgis was what he called, a conglomeration witch. This meant that Walpurgis was actually made up of hundreds and hundreds of witches combined. The girls still had enough grief seeds stockpiled to last them several years into the future.

Homura took a seat on the extra-large “one person” seat that she and Madoka were fond of sharing. Madoka snuggled in next to her, and they were surprisingly comfortable, considering the fact that the chair was apparently designed for one person. Madoka squished up close to Homura, and planted a kiss on Homura’s cheek. Homura turned her head, and kissed Madoka on the lips. Not a brief peck, but a full on, passionate kiss. Homura’s tounge probed for entry into Madoka’s mouth, and Madoka happily complied. Their tounges danced around fr a full minute inside their mouths, and then they had to break away for air. Homura felt herself grow wet down there, and then all of the sudden…

“Pumpkin-chan,” Nagisa cried, “You spilled your drink.”

Homura instinctively looked down. She had indeed spilt her glass of water all over her lap, which was unusual, considering the fact that she didn’t remember getting a glass of water in the first place. She glared over at Sayaka and Kyouko, who were trying (albeit failing) to keep a straight face.

“Homura-chan, when did you have time to get that?” Madoka queried, puzzled by Homura’s expression.

“I didn’t,” said Hmura dangerously, through gritted teeth.

Madoka looked ver, and an expression of understanding crossed her face.

Sayaka and Kyouko caught a glimpse of the expression Homura wore, and theirs grins slipped away, Sayaka’s to be replaced by a look of terror, and Kyouko’s by a look of absolute hilarity. Kyouko fell off the sofa, and started rolling on the floor laughing. Her mouth was wide open, and she was clutching her sides. Foam started to come from her gaping mouth, and this gave Homura an idea. There was a bowl of marshmallows in the middle of the table. Homura picked one (it was one of the white ones, okay!) and when Kyouko was facing directly upwards, Homura dropped the marshmallow into her open mouth.

Kyouko was up in an instant, and her expression was now ne of mixed pain and anger. She tried to speak, but all that came out was the marshmallow. It landed on Sayaka’s collarbone, and rolled down underneath her shirt. Sayaka screeched, and started yelling t Kyouko tto get it off her.

“Geez, calm down Sayaka.”

“I DON’T WANT YOUR SPIT ALL OVER ME!”

“That’s not what you said last night!”

“WHY WOULD YOU EVEN BRING THAT UP?!”

“IT’S NOT MY FAULT I’M A MASTER WITH MY TOUNGE NOW IS IT?!?!” Kyouko shifted her tone to a rather cruel (yet astonishingly accurate) impersonation of Sayaka. “OHHHHH KYOUKO! GIVE ME MORE! MORE! AHHHH YES! RIGHT THERE!”

“Fuck you!”

“Later maybe.”

“OH THAT IS IT!” Sayaka tackled Kyouko, and they started to wrestle on the floor.

Nagisa emerged from the kitchen with a towel. She walked over to Madoka, and handed her the towel. Homura could’ve sworn that she saw a wink exchanged between the two, and was pindering the mystery of the ghost-wink, when Madoka started to dry her lap with the towel. Homura gasped, earngin her a satisfied smirk. Madoka continued to rub in a pettern, closer towards Homura’s…

“Okay everybody, dinner iss served!” cried Mami from the entrance to the kitchen. Kyouko and Sayaka stopped grappling on the floor, and both raced over to the triangular table in the center of the room.

Madoka stood up, looking a little disappointed. She walked over, and set herself down. Homura stood up too, and sat beside Madoka (a mistake she will never regret). Mami set three platters of food down on the table.

The food, needless to say, was amazing. In fact, the girls might have had time to enjoy it if they didn’t have to practically swallow the plate whole to keep it from Kyouko’s thieving hands. The girls enjoyed a dish of Mami’s patented Tiro Finale cake for dessert, and then all of them settled down in the loungeroom.

The mood was lazy, and even Kyouko and Sayaka had shut up. Sayaka way resting her head in Kyouko’s lap, Kyouko herself was spread out on the sofa, a supremely smug expression on her face. It couldn’t have been more obvious that she was enjoying herself if she was singing a happy song in a garden full of lilies playing the harp.

Mami was sitting on the floor, leaning backagainst the colossal mountain of pillows that dominated the corner of the room, plaiting the hair of Nagisa, who was sitting, cross-legged and obedient on the floor in front of her.

Homura and Madoka had resumed their previous position. They were cuddling so close to eachother, that they were practically in eachother’s laps. It was a perfect moment… Or maybe a minute… several… okay, it was really an hour, and all of the girls were sad to end it.

“Okay!” said Mami, “Madoka, Homura, I’ve made the bed in the guest room, so go and get to bed.

“Hey,” protested Kyouko, “Why do they get the guest room?”

“Because I think that they need it more than you-”

“We need a bed,” said Kyouko, gesturing first to Sayaka, then back to herself.

“Fine!” said Mami, “The sofa folds out into a bed, figure it out.”

Kyouko started to protest, but Mami gave her that look (you know the one) and she shut up right there and then.

“Well, me and Nagisa are going to bed. Come on Nagisa.”

“Yes Onee-chan,” said Nagisa happily. She skipped off after Mami, and that left the other pairs in the living room with nothing to do but get to bed.

“Goodnight,” called Homura and Madoka from the top of the stairs.

“Night,” responded Kyouko.

“Yeah, goodnight,” continued Sayaka.

Madoka led Homura to the guest room, and made Homura lay down first. Then Madoka crawled in behind her, and looped her arms around her waist. Madoka’s hands started to explore Homura’s body, earning the occasional gasp or moan from the raven haired girl.

“Mou, Madoka is so cruel to Homura.” Homura put on a fake pout, and Madoka giggled. That moment of weakness was all Homura needed to flip Madoka onto her back. Homura was straddling Madoka’s waist. He leaned down, and captured her lover’s lips in a fiery kiss. When the kiss was broken, both were gasping, and not from lack of air.

“Madoka, I love you.”

“Homura-chan,” Madoka responded, “I love you too.”

Homura kissed her again, lightly this time. “We’ll be together-”

“Forever,” confirmed Madoka.

It was a long night for those two.


	4. The Proposition Part 1

“Madoka, I’m not sure I’m ready for this.”

“Homura-chan you worry too much. It’ll be fine.”

“But Madoka, this is a lot to tell your parents in one day. They don’t even know about us being together. So how are we supposed to tell them about you being-”

“Homura-chan, I’m sorry but you’re so slow sometimes.”

“Madoka?”

“Mum probably guessed a long time ago, besides, you’re already like a second daughter to her.”

“But Madoka-”

“No more buts, we have to do this today.”

“I- Okay.”

“See,” Madoka gave Homura one of her special smiles, and Homura was finally convinced that they would do fine. Madoka only ever gave those smiles to her, and only very rarely, “Everything will be Ok.”

Madoka leaned over and gave Homura a gentle kiss on the lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Madoka stepped out of the passenger seat of the car, and Homura followed suit. She and her beautiful girlfriend walked up the garden-path to the house of Madoka’s parents. Today was a big day. Maodka and Homura had decided that today they would announce the news that they were dating, as well as Madoka’s intentions to move in with Homura, and of course, the news about the new member of the family that was on the way.

Knock… knock… knock… Noises were heard from inside the house, and then the door was pulled wide open. There in the doorway stood Madoka’s mother, Junko.

“Oh, hey girls,” said Junko, flashing one of her brilliant smiles (the ones that melt any single guy that sees them), “I was beginning to wonder when you’d get here.” Junko ushered them inside, and closed the door behind them. She directed them to the kitchen, where Madoka’s father was preparing lunch.

Junko sat, and directed the two girls to do the same. When they were seated, she didn’t hesitate to open the conversation in the bluntest way possible.

“So, I’m assuming this conversation you wanted with me has something to do with you two being together.

Homura coughed, and Maodka blushed. Homura recovered first. “H-how did you know?” she queried.

Junko laughed. “Oh come on Homura, as if it wasn’t that obvious, even Tatsuya knew there was something between you two.” Junko’s eyes sparkled.

“Was it really that obvious?” said Homura, more to herself than anybody else.

“Of course,” said junko, “I saw the spark the first time Maodka brought you home, and it was just too easy to figure it out based on the way you interacted.”

“Told you,” mumbled Madoka.

“So, I’m assuming that wasn’t the only reason you wanted to see me,” said Junko.

“Um, no.”

“Well,” Junko said, prompting the two girls to speak.

“Well,” said Madoka, choosing her words carefully, “We kind of decided that it might be about time for me to move in with Homura-chan.”

“Are you sure, that’s a big step to take.”

“I think we’re ready for it,” said Homura.

“Is that so?” Junko paused for a minute, as if contemplating. “Well if that’s the case, then you have my blessing, and my full support.”

“Yeah,” agreed Madoka, “and Mom, there’s one more thing.”

Junko was attentive once more.

Madoka nudged Homura. “Well um,” Homura was lost for words, she had literally no idea how to say what she needed to.

“Homura dear, are you okay?” Junko looked genuinely conernde, and Homura conluded that she must look worse than she felt.

“Well, you see.” Homura took  deep breath. “Um, your daughter is pregnant.”

Junko’s face was beyond shocked. There was no doubt in homura’s mind that her motherly instinct was concocting some elaborate rape scenario, and thus, she raced to head her off.

“Nothing happened to Madoka,” she said hastily, “I would never allow it.”

“But how-”

“Um, well you see Mom, Homura has… an extra part, and that was how I ended up getting pregnant.”

Junko’s face, while still shocked, was a shade less worried. “Oh my,” she blushed as the words that Madoka had uttered sunk in. “Wow, Madoka, you sure know how to pick em.”

“Mom,” Madoka blushed furiously at her mother’s words.

Junko laughed out-loud. “And here was me thinking I might not get grand-kids. Wow, in a way it’s a bit of relief.”

“Mom!” Madoka’s blush had darkened several shades, so that her face was a shade of red akin to Kyouko’s hair.

“Sweetheart,” Junko said, inbetween bursts of laughter, “Can you go wait in the living room for a minute, I need to speak to Homura privately.”

“Um, okay.” Madoka walked out apprehensively.

Homura was surprised to see the smile hd slipped from Junko’s face, to be replaced by the most deadly serious look ever conceived.

 _“Wow,”_ though Homura, _“If looks could kill…”_

“Now Homura, as Madoka’s mother, I am obliged to give you the talk.”

“Yes Mrs Kaname-”

“Oh please, call me Junko, you’ll make me feel old.”

“Okay… Junko-san.”

“Now, there are a few things I need to ascertain.” Junko stood, and walked around to Homura. “One. Will you protect my baby?”

“Of course-”

“Do you mean that?”

“Yes!” Homura was earnest. “I would defend her with my life. Your daughter means more to me than anything else in the whole world.”

Junko smiled again. “Good. Now, two, I need to be sure you would never hurt my daughter.”

“Of course I wouldn’t.”

“This includes things like sleeping around with other girls, or even.” Junko cleared her throat. “Boys.”

“I would never hurt Madoka in any way, she is the only one for me. She makes me feel… whole.”

Junko stared into Homura’s eyes, as if trying to find fault in her argument. Apparently after a good minute of staring, Junko had uncovered nothing, as the smile returned to her face. “Excellent, now tell me, when is the baby due?”

Homura was unprepared for the sudden change of tack. “Um… middle of June next year.”

Madoka must’ve sensed that Junko was done with her girlfriend, because she immediately entered, and looped an arm through Homura’s, looking slightly worried.

“It’s okay,” whispered Homura, to which Maodka responded with a  smile.

“Well then.” Junko clapped her hands. “I’d say you Madoka have some packing to do.”

“Oh, um. Yes.”

“Well then girls, let’s get to it!”

**End**


	5. The Matchmakers

**Part One**

**Selection**

**Starring Mami and Nagisa**

Mami Tomoe stared at a catalogue of “themed bedrooms.” There were some quite unusual conepts in there. They seemed to have everything from Astronaut’s bedroom, to a medieval noble’s chambers. But Mami was not interested in any of these extravagant and sometimes quite erotic designs. She was looking for something very, very specific, to help speed things along in the lives of two young, innocent Puella Magi.

“Mami-senpai.” Mami looked up from the catalogue. Her best friend, and roommate Nagisa Momoe, was standing on her head on the opposite side of the room. She had an expression on her face that Mami knew all too well.

“I’m booooored.” Mami had to supress an audible sigh. Nagisa was constantly bored. She had seemingly limitless supplies of energy (she even jumped around in her sleep) which she could not simply “let out.” Bing a Puella Magi, they had little time for socialisation between maintaining their grades at school, and hunting Wraiths by night.

But today, Mami had an idea to keep her young Kouhai entertained.

“Hey Nagisa. Why don’t you come over here and help me with this, I’m having distinct trouble deciding on the right design.”

Nagisa was over in a flash, and within thirty seconds Nagisa had selected the perfect design for what Mami had in mind.

Laying down the Magazine, she told Nagisa to go get dressed to go out. She walked over to the kitchen, and punched in a number on her phone.

“Hello… yes, we’ve selected the perfect one… okay, I’ll assemble the troops.”

**Part Two**

**Planning**

**Starring Mami, Kyouko and Sayaka.**

“I think you’re crazy.”

“No way in hell am I letting that _emo_ anywhere near my Madoka.”

“Look Sayaka, you can keep the wool over your eyes, or you can face facts, and deal with the fact that they are in love.”

“Mami is right you know, they’re way gone. Besides, I don’t know why you’re so worried about them. You should be focussing on keeping me entertained at night.”

“I am not helping with this.”

“You are.”

“She’s right, you’ll help or you won’t see me naked for a month.”

“Who’s side are you on anyway Kyouko?”

“Mami’s. Wasn’t that kind of obvious?”

“Screw you.”

“Only if you help with this.”

“Girls, calm down. Sayaka, all I’m asking is that you help assemble the props. You and Kyouko can manage that surely.”

“I am not working anywhere near that creepy-”

“Oh that’s funny, you sure where working near me last night. We got real close didn’t we?”

“That is it!”

Mami summoned a few ribbons, and secured both girl’s hands behind their backs.

“Now girls, this isn’t about you two. Sayaka, you’ll help Kyouko with the props, or I’ll tell Hitomi who really flooded her bag with sour milk.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Don’t test me Sayaka. Just get the damn props together.”

**Part Three**

**The Guest List**

**Starring Nagisa and MadoHomu**

“H-Homura-chan… invited me?”

Madoka was shaking. The pressure of the situation was intense. She had explored every possible idea of a joke or a mistake, but Nagisa never makes mistakes, and none of her friends, even Sayaka, would pull a trick this bad. They all knew how much she liked Homura.

“Yes,” said Nagisa politely, “Homura-senpai invited Melon-chan out on a date, at exactly 6:30 tonight, on the hill overlooking the river.

Madoka sank to her knees. She had never even had an inkling that Homura liked her back. She had never once considered that the tall beauty had considered her more than a friend, having always thought that nobody except the high profile students in the upper classes would be her taste. She hadn’t even considered the possibility of Homura being gay. She had always just had these feelings, almost like something really high up that she wanted – no, needed – but couldn’t reach.

Madoka noticed that Nagisa was kneeling beside her.

“Is Madoka-chan okay?”

Madoka smiled at the small girl. “Yes, Nagisa I feel fine.”

 “Pumpkin-chan!”

“Oh, hello Nagisa-san.”

“Pumpkin-chan, I have a message for you from Melon-chan.”

Homura’s body stiffened. What did Madoka have to say that she couldn’t say personally.

“Melon-chan has invited Pumpkin-chan to go out on a date with her at 6-o’clock tonight.”

Homura’s ideas that Madoka didn’t want to be associated with her any more evaporated on the spot. Those unsavoury thoughts were replaced by countless amounts of hows and whys. Things like, _“How can Madoka think of a person like me that way?” “Why did she send Nagisa rather than telling me herself?” “How did I miss the signs that Madoka liked me back?”_

“Pumpkin-chan, are you okay.”

Homura sank to the ground, tears springing to her eyes.

“Pumpkin-chan, why are you sad?”

But Homura looked up, and the huge, genuine smile on her face dashed Nagisa’s thoughts that she was unhappy.

“Thank you for telling me, Nagisa-san.”

**Part Four**

**Construction**

**Starring Kyouko and Sayaka**

Kyouko stood alongside Sayaka. They had never seen a more jumbled up pile of… stuff. They had reported to the exact location at exactly 1 PM as instructed, and the truck had arrived at 10 past, just as they had been informed. But what was in the truck was alien to them. Kyouko picked up a furled up piece of paper, and unrolled it. It was obviously the instructions for… something.

“Right!” said Sayaka determinedly, “Let’s get started.”

“You sound eager for someone who didn’t even want to come.”

“Shut up. Let’s just say that I had a bit of an awakening.”

“You mean you grew a brain?”

“Shut UP!” Sayaka took a deep breath. “I’m just saying we should probably get started.”

“That might be a good idea, if we actually knew what it is we’re supposed to be building.”

Sayaka strolled forward, and picked up a stick, and a small wooden ball, and slotted the stick into a hole in the side of the ball. “See,” she announced, “How hard can it be?”

**Roughly 30 minutes later…**

“OKAY! THAT’S IT!”

“GET YOUR HAND OFF MY BOOB PERVERT!”

“IT’S NOT MY FAULT SOME GENIUS DECIDED TO TRY AND BUILD A TABLE WITH BOTH OF US UNDERNEATH IT!”

“IT’S NOT MY FAULT SOEMONE ELSE DECIDED TO TRY AND HAMMER IN A NAIL IN OVER MY BODY!”

“IT KIND OF WAS ACTUALLY. DO YOU REMEMBER SAYING THIS ‘OH KYOUKO, DO YOU MIND GETTING THAT LEG ATTACHED ON MY LEFT.’”

“ANYONE WITH SOME SENSE WOULD’VE SEEN IT WAS A BAD IDEA!”

“ANYONE WITH HALF A BRAIN WOULDN’T HAVE ASKED FOR IT TO BE DONE!”

“OKAY, LET’S START OVER THEN!”

**Roughly 1 hour and 30 minutes later**

Sayaka sighed. “Well, that went well.”

On about the thirteenth try they had successfully assembled a working foldout table, and lugged it from the base of the hill to the crest.

The foldout part, as Kyouko had ascertained, was actually a portable bed. Kyouko assumed it was a “just in case they decide to have sex on the table,” sort of thing, which had earned her a slap. Then they had discovered that the thing they had built wasn’t actually supposed to be a table at all, but just a bed. Sayaka had gone mad at this, and the bed… or table, was destroyed. Kyouko had nearly killed Sayaka for wasting 2 hour’s work, and the two had ended up making out in the tree. They “finished up,” with 45 minutes until the date was started, and with less than 10 minutes to the inspection by “the boss.”

Sayaka panicked, and they dashed to assemble something. They ended up just getting a picnic blanket, and setting it up with some romantic lights hanging from the tree.

“Well it’s better than nothing,” remarked Kyouko.

“Well it would be better if somebody hadn’t destroyed two hours’ worth of work-”

“THAT WAS YOU!”

“I WAS FINE UNTIL YOU DECIDED TO READ THE INTRO TO THE INSTRUCTIONS!”

“WE COULD HAVE AVOIDED ALL OF THAT I YOU READ IT OUT AT THE BEGINNING!”

“YOU WERE THE ONE WITH THE INSTRUCTIONS!”

“NOT THE ONES FOR THE TABLE YOU DUMB-”

“Ahem…”

The girls stopped, and turned in sync to face the newcomers.

Mami was standing there, looking deeply ashamed, but the person behind her looked thrilled.

“Girls, I hope you realise how badly you screwed this-”

“It’s perfect!” exclaimed the other person.

Mami was dumbstruck. “It is?”

Kyouko and Sayaka were utterly confused. “It is?” they said.

“It is,” said the stranger.

Mami changed tack at the speed of light. “You see boss, I told you they’d pull through.”

“You did,” said the other person, “And I will admit I was a bit worried for a while there. But you really pulled through.”

“Yeah, I’m great eh?” Kyouko grinned.

“Excuse me?! What about the person who-”

“Girls!” Mami frowned. “Please save it for the bedroom.”

“Yes Mami,” they said dejectedly.

“Everything is going according to plan,” said ‘The Boss,’ “Now we move on to part five of the plan.”

**Part Five**

**The Date**

**Starring MadoHomu**

Madoka walked up the footpath to the hill. It was kind of embarrassing walking there dressed like this. People kept on smiling and nodding at her, some even wishing good luck, and Madoka knew full well that it was because the hill was a classic place for people to go on their first date at. Heck, it was even called “Lover’s Crest.”

Madoka reached the foot of the hill with two minutes to spare, and discovered that Homura was already waiting for her. Homura was dressed in a sleek green dress, which fitted Homura’s every curve, and complimented her petite figure like it was made for her. Homura felt very plain in the red dress she wore. It had belonged to her mother, and she herself had never even considered she would need a dress for an occasion like this any time soon.

Homura on the other hand, thought that Madoka looked beautiful beyond anything she had ever even imagined. Madoka couldn’t see this in hereself but Homura could see all too well how the red dress complimented Madoka’s figure.

“Hi homura-chan,” said Madoka nervously, “You look very pretty.”

Homura had difficulty speaking at first, and when she finally found her voice, all she could say was, “Y-your beautiful.”

Madoka blushed, “Oh, come on Homura-chan. You’re just saying that.

“N-no!” insisted Homura, who was still having trouble speaking, “You’re really beautiful. I’ve never seen anybody look as good as you.”

Maodka’s blush darkened a few shades, and she now seemed to be one with her dress in colouration at least.

“Geez Homura-chan, you’re too nice to me.”

Madoka held out a hand to Homura. “Shall we go?”

Homura smiled at Madoka’s cuteness. “Of course.”

The evening was pure bliss. Neither girl had any inkling that th other had not been the one to invite them out, and both thought that the other had been here earlier setting all of this up. The shared a meal of sandwiches (provided by Madoka) rolled sushi (provided by Homura) and both made comments on how good a cook the other person was. Madoka made jokes with Homura about things, and Homura laughed, genuinely. Homura attempted to make a few jokes as well, and Madoka ended up in stitches at how terrible they were. Homura was initially disappointed that her jokes were bad, but Madoka’s laughter was too infectious, and pretty soon they were both rolling around on the floor laughing. Pretty soon it started to grow cold. Madoka snuggled up to Homura for warmth, and Homura responded by wrapping her arms around Madoka and shifting so that Madoka was perfectly comfortable against her chest. Madoka gradually fell asleep, but Homura was too alert to sleep. Her mind was in overdrive. The moment was absolutely perfect, better than she had ever dreamed, better than any image that her mind had ever conjured. The only thing that was missing was a kiss.

Madoka rolled her head in her sleep, and Homura got a proper look at the sleeping face of Madoka. She lost all restraint when she saw it, and dipped her head lower towards Madoka’s. She pressed her lips against Madoka’s, unaware of anything, at least until Madoka encircled her neck with her arms and pulled homura in closer. The kiss deepened, Madoka’s tounge darted out to beg entry to Homura’s mouth, and Homura complied, opening her lips so that Madoka’s tongue could enter her mouth. Their tongues danced around each other, as if racing to discover everything about the other first.

Homura wished and willed for the moment to continue, but she knew that it would have to end sooner or later. But Homura had assumed that they would only resurface when the need for air grew too great. The truth was something a little different. They were interrupted by a snap, and a crash. Homrua pulled away from Madoka, who gave a mewl of disappointment. She rose, and walked over to the crash site. There, sprawled in the dust, were Sayaka Miki, and Kyouko Sakura. They looked as though they had been about to argue, but the look in Homura’s eyes was that of someone who had killed before, and would be willing to kill again.

Sayaka made to speak, but Homura silenced her with a look. Kyouko made to speak, but Homura silenced her with a glance. And then, rather than tearing Sayaka limb from limb and using those limbs to beat Kyouko to death, she simply knelt down, picked up the video camera that they had been filming with, and crushed it in one hand. She then walked back over to Madoka, and offered a hand to her.

“Shall we continue at my house?”

Madoka nodded, before accepting the hand. The two walked off, leaving Sayaka and Kyouko sprawled in the dust.

“So, what say you and I go and do the same thing they’re going to do.”

Sayaka didn’t respond to Kyouko’s comment, she just nodded.

**Part Six**

**The End**

**Starring Mami and “The Boss”**

“Mami, you and your troops did an excellent job.”

“Thanks boss.”

“Oh please, enough with the boss stuff. Just call me Junko.”

“Very well, Junko-san.”

Junko looked at the photos. She knew that the two were meant to be. They just needed a little push.

A thought occurred to her. “You ordered a romantic room for the two. What happened to it.”

“Oh… I put it to good use.”

“Oh my… You and Nagisa aren’t-”

“No, nothing like that. We just had another two people who might’ve needed a place to unwind.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Junko chuckled. Mami really did think of everything.


	6. Easter Special: An Unexpected Visit

A weary eyed Homura pushed through the door of her apartment. It was one-o’clock on Easter morning. Another one of those pointless holidays that Homura just didn’t understand the purpose of. She was suddenly confronted by the disturbing mental image of an eight-foot tall version of Kyubey leaving little chocolate eggs all over her apartment, and shuddered. Where had that image even come from?

She burst into her room, and all traces of tiredness vanished. The lightin had been dimmed, just enough so that most of the finer details of the room were shrouded by shadow, but not so muh that she could’ve missed the incredibly sexy woman, sprawled naked on her bed wearing a pair of rabbit ears, half-covered in chocolate sauce. Homura’s arousal grew, and even as she moved step by torturous step into the room, she felt her hands moving unconsciously, stripping her clothing away piece by piece. She was naked from the waist up by the time she reached her lover on the bed.

Madoka Kaname grinned slyly. “Oh Homura-chan, you look so surprised to see me.”

Homura payed no heed to anything Madoka said. Starting at her big toe, she ran her tongue up Madoka. She grazed it over her calf and the moved up her inner thigh, giving the spot between her legs a wide berth. She licked up Madoka’s stomach, and around ech of her breasts, carefully dodging the hard, pink nipples. Each of the movements earned her a gasp, a sigh, a moan from Madoka, and this only fuelled her arousal, which threatened to override any and all of her senses. Homura licked up Madoka’s neck, and up around to her ear. She gave it a gentle tug with her teeth, earning her a squeak. Homura withdrew her tongue into her mouth, and swirled the liquids around. It was a mixture of Madoka’s taste (of which Homura felt she could become addicted easily) and the chocolate that Madoka had covered herself with.

Homur looked down at Madoka. She was the literal picture of beauty. Pink locks splayed around her like a huge pink setting sun. her beautiful face, with those pools of molten gold that were her eyes, and that smile that melted Homura the second it touched her. Her bountiful breasts, a treat which Homura alone was entitled to, and which she took advantage of at every opportunity she could. Then there was her toned stomach, and her perfect, smooth legs, and that spot between that Homura had claimed as hers a mere four months ago.

Homura leaned forward, ad drew Madoka in for a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced around, and each of them got a small taste of eachother, as well as the chocolate that still remained in Homura’s mouth. Madoka moaned into the kiss, which drove Homura over the edge. She broke the kiss, and moved down to Madoka’s breasts. She latched on to the left one, whilst rolling the nipple of the other between her thumb and fore-finger. Madoka cried out at this sudden contact, and her breathing and heart-rate climbed higher and higher with every passing moment.

“Homra-chan!” She was practically screaming the words now. “I need you now.”

Homura obliged her, moving attention from her nipples down her body, flicking some of the more sensitive parts of skin on the way. She lapped up some of the chocolate that was between her and her prize, and then paused. She inhaled Madoka’s musky scent, and felt herself growing wetter and wetter every moment she hesitated. With no further reservations, she plunged her head forward to close her mouth over Madoka’s snatch. She sucked with all her might, and Madoka screamed. She hadn’t eve hit climax and she was already writhing like a trapped animal. Homura darted her tongue out to flick Madoka’s clitoris, causing Madoka to buck her hips up into Homura’s face. Homura used her tongue to massage the folds of Madoka’s core, flicking in and around the writhing girl’s entrance. She withdrew her face, and brought her hand to the job. Thrusting two fingers inside Madoka’s snatch, and evoking a spasm that nearly lifted Madoka’s whole form off the bed, she then proceeded to pump her fingers in and out of Madoka, each time she curved her fingers a different way to draw a different noise from the girl’s throat.

She added her tongue to the fray, flicking is around Madoka’s lips and rolling it around Maodka’s clitoris, taking her even higher with each passing moment. Then Madoka peaked.

“AHHHHH! HOMURA-CHAN I’M COMING!”

Madoka arched her back, and Homura found herself covered in the sensual juices of her lover. She did her best to lap them all up, dutifully as Madoka came down from her high. Homurra crawled up Madoka’s body, and kissed Madoka deeply. Madoka blushed during the kiss, at the taste of her own juices in her mouth.

Madoka was the first to pull away, “Ahh… Homura-chan, I want to taste you too.”

“Madoka,” Homura was more sighing than speaking, “You’re insatiable.”

Madoka giggled. “I’m always hungry for more Homura-chan.”

“Geez.” Homura pushed Madoka down, and started to rotate. When she stopped, her hear was just above Madoka’s special place, and Madoka’s head was between her own legs. “We can both do it together,” said Homura seductively.

Madoka did not hesitate, she pulled Homura’s hips down and started to suck Homura’s snatch. Homura gasped, and turned her attention down-wards. She started with a few licks, and slowly built up speed until she had full-on buried her face in Madoka’s pussy.

“God that feels amazing Homura.” Madoka was gasping the words out between licks, and Homura only responded by quickening her pacing.

It was only a minute before both girls hit their peak. Their juices sprayed all over the other’s face, delivering both of them a tasty snack. Homura revolved again, and pressed her body up against Madoka’s, pulling the girl in once again for a kiss.

They sat there for a few minutes, their juices mingling in their mouths, and then they were suddenly interrupted by the feeling of something cold pressing against Homura’s entrance. Homura jumped, and looked down. Madoka was holding her Christmas present against her lips. It was a double-ended dildo, not remarkably large, but large enough so that it would fit snugly inside both girls at once. It was both pink and purple in coloration, a fact that Homura had wistfully noted when Madoka had left at Christmas.

“You haven’t used it yet,” said Madoka, “I was beginning to think you didn’t want to, then I decided all you need is someone to use it with.”

“I… well it’s kind of… embarrassing.”

“It’ll be fine Homura-chan, you just need a little help.” Madoka raised the artificial organ to her mouth, and ran her tongue all over it. She put it in her mouth, and sucked it in a way that drove Homura nuts.

“Madoka, I need it inside me.” Homura was urgently horny, and her vagina was begging for attention. Mdoka said nothing; she simply moved one end of the toy to Homura’s opening. Gently, she eased it into the opening. Homura groaned as it slid past her lips, and into her core. Homura moaned, it was slightly painful having something that big inside her, but it was also unbelievably pleasing. She pulled Madoka into a hug, and bit her lip to get through the pain. Suddenly the toy stopped pushing, and Homura felt Madoka moving.

“What.” Homurs looked down. There, between her legs, was a rather embarrassing sight. The toy actually looked a lot like a multi-coloured penis, especially now that it was attached to her. Madoka was moving, she positioned her body so that the toy was pointing directly at her opening.

“Homura-chan. Now we’ll be fully connected.” Madoka lowered herself onto the toy, and both girls screamed. It was the most difficult twenty second of either of their lives, the twenty seconds that it took for Madoka to work the toy all the way into her core.

They were fully connected. More connected than they had ever been. Despite that fact that it was a mere toy connecting them, both could feel every inch of the other’s core somehow, perhaps through magic, perhaps through love, perhaps a mixture of the two.

Madoka started to move, thrusting her hips forward, and once Homura got over the initial shock of the toy thrusting inside of her, she started to move her own hips to match the pace. The toy slid in and out of both girl’s core, and before long they were both almost at their peak.

“Oh god, Homura-chan! WOW!”

“Madoka! I can feel you inside me!”

“I’m so close.”

“Me too. Let’s cum-”

“Together!”

The girls both picked up the pace for the final stretch, and after less than a minute, they hit their crest.

“OH GOD I’M CUMMING HOMURA-CHAN!”

“M-Me too, I’M CUMMING MADOKA!”

The two sprayed juices all over eachoter, and then collapsed on the bed.

Homura used the last of her energy to remove the toy, and crawled up madoka’s body. They both enjoyed the taste of their juices on the toy, licking it clean and laying aside, before falling asleep in eachother’s arms.

They dreamed only happy dreams that day.


	7. Accident

It was an accident… A plain, simple little accident, but the results of said accident could barely be described as coincidental.

The thing that one might notice upon stumbling across the scene of the “accident” was the fact that neither girl was pulling away. In fact, quite the opposite, they both seemed to be trying to deepen the kiss that they had inadvertently caused, without doing any major physical harm to the other party.

Going back a minute, the accident had occurred like this. Aekmi Homura had been walking down the hallway, a book open in her hand, reading as she walked along. Madoka Kaname had been walking down a corridor that intersected with the Hallway Homura was in. Almost miraculously, they had reached a spot where their paths crossed at the same moment.

Madoka’s shoe had caught on a rough part of the floor. She had stumbled forward and crashed into a cabinet with wheels. The cabinet had rolled her five feet, through the door, and catapulted her through the air. She crashed into an unsuspecting Homura, and they had both crashed to the ground.

Somewhere along the way, their lips connected, and as they crashed into the ground, Madoka had somewhat unconsciously slipped her tongue into Homura’s mouth. Homura had of course responded in kind, slipping her own tongue into Madoka’s mouth, and before long it was a full on wrestling match of tongues.

They had runt their hands all over each other’s body, and Madoka had even started pawing at Homura’s chest.

It was a good twenty minutes before the scene was discovered. An unwary female eighth grader had walked into the same corridor to the sight of Madoka and Homura, wearing barely any clothing, rolling about on the floor like angry cats, tearing at the remaining clothing on each other’s bodies as though their lives depended on being completely naked as soon as possible.

It took four psychiatrists, three courses of medication, and a mad scientist proposing a Frankenstein like experiment for the girl’s mental state to return to a stable state. For many years after the event, the hallway became known as “The Sex Wing,” and pretty soon students of all ages, genders and sexualities began frequenting the are in the hope of causing the same kind of “accident” as Madoka and Homura.

As for them, they were expelled from the school that same week. But their legend remains in the hearts of all children to pass through that school.

Along with their legendary excuse.

“It was an accident, honestly, I tripped and fell!”


	8. Chapter 8

“Hey Homura-chan.”

“Hmm.”

“What do you like the most about me?”

Homura paused for but a moment before giving her answer. “I love all of Madoka,” she said, snuggling closer to her.

Madoka giggled. “Homura-chan, you’re so sweet.” And then, suddenly serious, “But really though, what do you think is the best part of me?”

Homura smiled. “I already gave you an answer. That’s the only answer I can give.”

Madoka smiled back at this. Homura could be a real sweetie sometimes, and Madoka was proud of being the only one who could make her that way.

“And what do you think is the best thing about me?”

Madoka giggled. “Well. The fact that Homura-chan loves me back is the best thing in the world.” As soon as she finished her answer, another question popped into her brain.

“What about my body?”

Homura looked puzzled by this, so Madoka decided to elaborate.

“What’s your favourite part of my body?” And as an afterthought. “And you can’t say all of it.”

“Well.” Homura contemplated for a few seconds, before saying, “If I had to pick, I’d go with your face.”

“My face?”

“Yes. Homura crawled up, so that she was at eye-level with her lover “Your beautiful, loving eyes...” Homura planted a kiss on Madoka’s forehead. “Your smooth, soft cheeks...” Homura caressed Madoka’s face in her hands. “Your sweet lips...” Homura drew Madoka into a kiss, this time on the lips. She could feel the heat in Madoka’s cheeks, and grinned into their kiss. She knew that her little “moment” had caused Madoka to blush, and she just loved it when Madoka blushed. The pink in her cheeks made her look like the innocent girl she had fallen in love with when they were both fourteen.

Madoka drew away slightly. “Homura…”

“And what about you Madoka?”

“Huh?”

“What do you like most about my body?” Homura’s voice was quietly seductive, but dangerously so. She wrongly assumed that she had Madoka under her spell…

“Ummm… I guess… your butt.”

Homura’s seductive demeanour evaporated. “W-what?”

“You heard me. I like Homura-chan’s butt.”

Homura’s cheeks were the ones burning this time.

“Don’t be embarrassed Homura-chan.”

“I-I’m not embarrassed. It’s just…”

“Just what?”

“I… well why my butt?”

Madoka giggled. “Well, if you really want to know, I just love the way it feels.”

“Madoka!”

“What? We’re all alone; we should be able to talk like this okay.”

Homura buried her face in Madoka’s chest, her blush now so intense she was surprised it wasn’t glowing in the dim room.

“It’s true though. Homura-chan has a lovely butt. It’s so smooth and soft, it’s like a pillow, but so much-”

Homura interrupted Madoka with a kiss before she could embarrass her any further.

The kiss quickly deepened, growing more passionate as Homura’s blush receded. Homura felt the need growing within her. She moved a hand up to Madoka’s chest, but it was caught before she could make contact. In an instant, she had been flipped over, and was lying on her stomach.

“Sorry Homura-chan, but not tonight.” Madoka hooked Homura’s tights on her fingers, and pulled them down. Homura’s panties followed, and then her skirt. Homura’s bare butt was now facing Madoka. Madoka stroked Homura’s cheek, causing the ravenette to shudder.

“M-Madoka-”

“It’s my turn tonight Homura-chan,” Madoka said maliciously.

Madoka wrapped her arms around Homura’s waist, and pressed her cheek into Homura’s butt. It was so soft; Madoka felt that she might get addicted to the feeling if she let herself. Meanwhile, Homura was struggling to maintain composure with the knowledge of how close Madoka’s hands were to her spot.

Silently, Homura cursed her luck. Why was she blessed with a wonderful girlfriend who was such an unbelievable tease?

“Madoka! Stop teasing.”

“Sorry if I bothered you Homura-chan, but I just want to stay like this for a little while longer.”

Homura bit her lip. _“I guess I have no choice but to wait.”_

But after a few minutes, Homura began to get the feeling something was wrong. She rotated her head as far as she could, just far enough to see that Madoka’s eyes were closed, and her chest was rising gently as she breathed.

_“Great. Now I’ll never get to sleep. She’d better make this up to me in the morning.”_

And so, Homura was condemned to outlast the night with the burning feeling in her core only growing as Madoka fidgeted in her sleep, her head pressing against Homura’s rear, and her hand moving around on her waist and thighs.

And there was one thought that was constantly flitting through her brain in between waves of arousal.

_“Why me?”_


	9. Drain My Love

The common misconception about Vampires, is that their bodies generated no heat.

It is understandable why people would think this. Vampires are commonly seen as the walking dead. Dead things don’t make heat. But the truth of vampires is further from that truth than any living person knows.

Well… almost any.

“H-Homura… You’re… _amazing_ with your tongue.” Madoka moaned after almost every word. It was astonishing the effect that the vampire girl could have on her.

Homura Akemi shot a glance at her beautiful lover. She silently winked one of her red eyes in acknowledgement, and returned to her ministrations on Madoka’s lower half.

She silently, diligently dipped her tongue in and out of Madoka’s center, not wasting any time, Homura wanted to get Madoka off at least once more before she had to leave.

“G-geez Homura.” Madoka’s tone was indignant, but she couldn’t hide the traces of pleasure that the Ravenette was bringing out in her. “You don’t need to go – so f-fast… ah!” She was unable to contain it any longer. She screamed with her release, while Homura continued to lap at her center, trying to catch all of Madoka’s juices in her mouth so she wouldn’t have to change the sheets again.

As soon as Madoka finished, Homura crawled up her slender body, and drew the girl into a kiss. Madoka blushed. Homura was doing that thing again. She was never going to get used to the taste of her own juices.

Homura drew away, and Madoka put on her best pout face. “You’re such a big meanie Homura-chan.”

Homura smirked. She secretly loved it when Madoka called her “Homura-chan,” and she knew all the ways to make it happen.

“Madoka.”

Madoka turned her head to the side, pout face still on.

“Come on Madoka. Don’t I even get a goodbye kiss?”

Madoka flinched. She should’ve guessed the vampire would pull that card.

_“She wants a goodbye kiss huh? Well I’ll give her a lot more than that.”_

Without warning, Madoka pounced. She toppled the ravenette onto her back, and started kissing her way down her neck. Homura moaned at the simple notion. Madoka always knew just what to do to get her off.

“G-Gods Madoka!”

Madoka undid the last button, and pulled Homura’s shirt off.

_“Payback time.”_

Madoka licked Homura’s collar bone, rubbing her hands up and down her back. “Are you really that keen to get rid of me?”

“M-Madoka… That’s not fair. I just don’t want you to be… ahhh… late.”

“Oh really.” Madoka unhooked Homura’s bra, and pulled it off. “Well, do you mind me being late now?”

Silently, Madoka attacked Homura’s exposed breasts, delighting at the feeling of the vampire squirming underneath her.

She moved lower on Homura’s body, licking every inch of her skin as she descended. She licked inside of Homura’s bellybutton, and then moved even lower until she was right above Homura’s spot.

Madoka could smell the arousal coming from inside Homura’s cargo pants. Silently, she unbuttoned them and pulled them down to Homura’s ankles. She dispatched the dripping panties Homura wore with a single flick of her wrist, and paused to savour her prize.

“Wow, Homura-chan.” Homura shuddered at the renewed use of her name. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this excited.”

“M-Madoka! Stop… teasing!”

Madoka smiled at Homura. “Okay then. I hope you’re ready for this.” Without giving her time to respond, Madoka dove in head first, literally.

With her tongue, she attacked Homura’s clit, occasionally dipping below the swollen nub to lick the folds of Homura’s snatch.

Homura was pretty well writhing by now. She wouldn’t last long like this, and Madoka knew it. She sneakily added two fingers to the equation, plunging them into Homura. That was where she came undone. She threw her head back in a scream, gripping the back of Madoka’s head, forcing her hips up into Madoka’s face.

Madoka didn’t protest, but rather just svoured the taste of her love as she squirted her juices don her throat.

It took about thirty seconds for Homura to finish, and then she fell limp on the bed, Madoka sat up and licked her lips. “Homura-chan is so delicious.”

Homura blushed, and Madoka crawled up beside her.

“Hey Homura.”

“What is it?” Homura said quietly, still unable to stop blushing.

“I was going to ask you before, but I kind of got a bit side-tracked.”

Homura blushed deeper at her description of it. _“Is that what you call what we were doing?”_

“How long has it been since you fed.”

Homura immediately attempted to think of some way to divert her attention away from that topic. She didn’t like to feed on Madoka if she could help it, and if Madoka knew how long it had been since she last fed, she would force her to.

“Oh… um, not too long.”

Madoka looked at her seriously. “Homura, you really are a terrible liar. How long has it been?”

“I… uh… Two or three…”

“Days?”

“Weeks...”

“What?!”

Madoka was reacting exactly as Homura had imagined.

“That settles it. You’re feeding now.”

“Madoka, really it’s not that bad-”

“If I have to hold you down and force feed you, I will. Just make this easier for both of us Homura.”

“But Madoka.”

“No! You’re feeding now. Madoka exposed the flesh of her neck to the ravenette. “Don’t make me beg Homura.”

Homura sighed, and begrudgingly nodded. She knew that she would need to feed sooner or later, but still, even after two years together, she was still worried that she would hurt her girlfriend.

Silently, she allowed her fangs to slide out of her gums. She pulled Madoka into a hug, and sank her teeth into her neck. The second Madoka’s blood hit her tongue; all of her worries flew out the window. She heard Madoka gasp, with something that was somewhere in-between pleasure and pain.

After a few seconds, she drew her fangs out of Madoka’s neck, and licked the two small puncture wounds. As if by magic, they both disappeared, leaving only smooth skin behind.

Madoka fell on top of Homura, and Homura instantly freaked out. Had she gone too far? Had she hurt Madoka, or worse?

But then she felt Madoka’s breath on her neck, and she relaxed.

“You know Homura-chan. I ont think I’ll be able to make the doctor’s lecture anyway. Can I just stay here with you please?”

“Madoka…” Homura bit back tears. She must’ve done something amazing in a past life to deserve a girlfriend like Madoka, but she couldn’t help feel guilty at what she and Madoka did, and how she had defiled Madoka the second they had first touched lips. “Of course you can stay.” She said, barely containing a sob. Silently she wrapped her arms around Madoka, and closed her eyes.

_“I’m so sorry Madoka.”_


	10. Chapter 10

“But Homura-chaaaan-”

“I’ve already said no.”

“Come on Homura-chan, just five minutes.”

“Madoka!” Homura spun to face her girlfriend with a look that could cut through diamond. “Last time we walked into that shop, we walked out with a smallarmy of stuffed animals, and I had to carry them all.”

“Come on Homura-chan, I promise I won’t ask for anything while we’re in there. I just want to look-”

“You said that last time too.” Homura turned back around, and continued walking up the mall.

“You’re a meanie Homura-chan,” Madoka said with a pout. Homura meanwhile was struggling to maintain composure. She knew full-well that now that Madoka had exhausted her pleading strategy, she would resort to overwhelming cuteness.

 _“I have to stay strong.”_ Silently Homura mentally prepped herself for everything that Madoka could throw at her. The pout, showers of kisses and sudden moments of shyness, and the dreaded puppy-dog eyes.

Homura repressed a shudder. She would be hard pressed to resist that last one. When Madoka put on that face, Homura became like putty in her hands.

They made it to Homura’s favourite book store when it started. Madoka feigned innocence at first, acting as though she had forgotten all about the stuffed animals. She browsed books with Homura as though nothing was wrong.

Homura picked up a copy of a book she had never seen before. Reading the blurb, she could tell that it was a sci-fi, written by some British author. Her mind was only half focussed on the book, the other half was preparing for whatever Madoka chose to assault her with first.

She placed the book back on the shelf, and walked over to the classics section. She combed the aisle for a copy of 1984. The book was hard to find in stores these days, and she felt that a re-read was several years overdue.

With a stroke of luck, she located the book, payed for it at the counter, and almost made it to the door before Madoka struck.

A pair of arms went around her waist, and puled tight. Homura nearly dropped the books. She felt Madoka’s cheek pressing into the small of her back.

 _“Oh, so this is your strategy today then.”_ Homura successfully ignored the new attachment she had acquired, and walked over to a bench. She set herself down, and Maodka was forced to detach herself from Homura.

Silently, Homura transferred the book from the shopping bag to her own bag. She then tied the shopping bag in a knot and placed that in as well. She made a habit of saving plastic bags, they could be useful in a whole variety of situations.

“Homura-chan.” Madoka squeaked, nearly tackling the girl off the bench. Homura righted herself, and found Madoka was now attached to her at the neck. A sudden wetness on her neck indicated that Madoka had now moved onto the kiss-shower tactic.

Homura repressed a shudder as Madoka kissed all up and down her neck and shoulders. She usually tried to discourage Madoka from using bedroom tactics in public, but she knew that Madoka’s mind was one-track at the present time, and that it was pointless to try and dissuade her. She just needed to keep her steely resolve.

Madoka was kissing around Homura’s face, before landing one extended one on the ravenette’s lips. She drew the kiss out, making sure to include as much tongue as she deemed necessary. When Madoka broke the kiss, Homura was left gasping.

_“I can’t take much more of this. I need to get her out of here before she starts with the eyes.”_

Homura stood up without a word, and pulled Madoka up with her. She walked as swiftly as she could in the general direction of the exit, hoping to not clue Madoka in at what she was now trying to do.

Evidently her efforts were for nothing, because less than ten seconds after they had started walking, Madok caught Homura’s hand, and tugged frantically.

“Homura-chan. I need to pee,” whispered Madoka. Homura turned, and saw the struggling look Madoka had on her face. She knew it was put on to prevent her from leaving the mall (plus, it was mind-bendingly cute), but if she tried to now, she’d just cause another scene.

“Okay then. Let’s go to the bathroom.” Homura led Madoka to the nearest women’s bathroom, and allowed Madoka to do her business. She deliberately took her time, so that Homura was tapping her feet by the time she got out.

“Sorry I took so long Homura-chan.”

 _“No you’re not._ ”

“So, shall we?” Madoka extended a hand to Homura, and this time, she took the lead. Homura noticed that Maodka was leading her on the route that would take them right past the plushie shop.

Homura suddenly stopped walking, and pulled Madoka back to face her.

“I know what you’re doing Madoka. It won’t work this time.”

Madoka’s face fell. “Oh come on Homura-chan. I just wanted to go in for five minutes. You know how much I love that shop.”

Homura did not respond. She did not trust what might come out of her mouth, so she simply shook her head.

Madoka looked away dejectedly. “You’re such a meanie Homura-chan.”

Homura still did not speak. But an idea popped into Madoka’s brain, an idea that was sure to make Homura come undone.

She leaned in to whisper in Homura’s ear, “If you let me go in, then later on you can do that thing you want to do to me.”

“Which one?” Homura asked, immediately regretting it.

Madoka lowered her voice even further, and whispered a few sentences into Homura’s ear. Homura blushed, and looked away.

_“If that’s what she’s tempting me with, how can I resist?”_

Homura looked back to Madoka, and sighed. “Fine, five minutes okay.”

“Yay! You’re the best Homura-chan, I love you!” Madoka leapt on Homura, planting a huge kiss on her lips, before prancing into the store. Homura walked over to the bench, and immediately turned her thoughts to what she and Madoka were going to get up to later.

_”I suppose this won’t be a total waste. I’ve been trying to convince her to do this for ages.”_

Five minutes later, Madoka walked out. She was not loaded with stuffed toys as Homura had expected, but she carried a single pink bag.

“What did you get?” Homura asked.

Smirking, Madoka stood on tiptoes and whispered in Homura’s ear. Homura’s face flamed up, and she immediately looked up at the shop’s sign. She groaned. How had she not seen that before? Although, hiding a sex shop behind a store that sold plushies for kids wasn’t the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard.

“Well, come on Homura-chan. We want to get started right away when we get home don’t we?”

Homura smiled to herself. _“I guess It can’t be helped.”_ Homura followed Madoka happily out of the mall.


	11. Extracurricular

“Okay everyone, class dismissed.” The entire class started to pack their gear, and slowly filed out of the room, chatting animatedly.

“Miss Kaname, a moment please.”

Madoka looked puzzled, but walked over, indicating to her friends to go on without her.

“Yes Miss Akemi.”

Homura Akemi sat down and shook her head.

“Miss Kaname, the standard of you work is kind of slipping.”

Madoka groaned.

“Now, I know you try hard, but you’re just not getting the results I’d expect. I can’t help but wonder why.”

Madoka laughed nervously. “Well, I guess I’m just not that smart.”

“You shouldn’t sell yourself short, Miss Kaname. I know that you can be achieving those high grades, but you need to tell me where it is you’re struggling so that we can address it directly.”

“I understand sensei.”

“I’m a bit worried about you. If we don’t see a drastic increase in the quality of your work, then you might end up having to repeat this year.”

Maodka’s stomach dropped. _“Surely it isn’t that bad, right?”_

“Yes, I’m afraid it is that bad Miss Kaname,” Homura said, matter of factly.

 _“Wah… how did she guess what I was thinking?”_ “Is there any way I can earn some extra credit?”

“Well, I’d be willing to do some one-on-one tutoring, but this would have to happen after school hours and on weekends, and I don’t know how often I can make myself available.”

Madoka fidgeted with her skirt. This wasn’t a good situation to be in. She was going to have to do something about it.

Then Madoka remembered a conversation that she’d had with Sayaka and Kyouko. Kyouko had been talking about trying to seduce one of the teachers to get extra credit, and Sayaka had been punching her for it. Kyouko had laughed, and said if it works it works, and then she had cracked some jokes about Madoka seducing Homura to earn extra credit.

_“Maybe Kyouko-chan had a point. Besides, I’ve tried one-on-one tutoring before. It didn’t do anything that class-time didn’t.”_

And Madoka couldn’t exactly deny that she was attracted to her teacher either. When she had told her friends, Sayaka had cracked a bunch of cheesy jokes, Kyouko had fallen off her chair from laughing too hard and Hitomi had told her that it was probably just a phase that would pass. But the feelings had persisted over the last year.

 _“Well, can’t hurt to try,”_ Madoka told herself, ignoring the part of her that was screaming that this was a bad idea.

“Are you okay Miss Kaname?” Homura was now standing beside her, with her bag packed.

 _“Now or never.”_ Madoka, without warning, stood on tiptoes and placed a brief kiss on her teacher’s lips.

After the second or so that it took Homura’s brain to process what had just happened, a violent blush shot up her cheeks.

“M-Miss Kaname, what was that?”

Madoka remembered something else that Kyouko had told her.

_“You don’t let up after the first kiss. Keep going and they’ll be like putty in your hands.”_

At the time, she had just assumed that the red-head was joking, but now she wasn’t so sure.

Still, staying true to Kyouko’s advice, she went in for another kiss. This one was longer, and oddly enough, Homura wasn’t pushing Madoka away.

_“The second time, you should try and use tongue.”_

Madoka blushed as more of Kyouko’s words came to her, but she continued to obey the instructions being fed to her by her brain. She probed at Homura’s lips, begging for entry, and was astonished to feel Homura’s lips part slightly.

Madoka jumped at the opening, and slipped her tongue inside Homura’s mouth, being sure to explore as much as she could.

But just before she was able to lose herself in the kiss, she remembered another bit of Kyouko’s advice.

_“Never do it in the classrooms, they have glass walls.”_

_Glass walls!_ Madoka mentally kicked herself as she broke the kiss.

“K-Kaname-san-”

“Is there anywhere near here without any glass walls.”

“A-A… there’s a closet in the corridor… but, Kaname-”

Madoka instantly grabbed Homura’s hand, and pulled her out of the classroom (abandoning their bags) and down the hallway to the closet that Homura had mentioned. Madoka pulled it open, and pushed Homura inside ahead of her, joining her a second later.

She allowed Homura no time to protest, but pushed her up against the back wall of the cupboard. She deepened the kiss, shoving her tongue into Homura’s mouth.

 _“Is this still about the grades?”_ Maodka honestly wasn’t sure if she cared anymore.

Homura moaned into Madoka’s furious mouth, and when Madoka made to unbutton her shirt, she put up no fight.

* * *

 

“So what’d Miss Akemi want?”

“Yeah, and more importantly, did you score with her? Ouch!”

Sayaka punched Kyouko for her comment.

Madoka simply giggled. “She just wanted to offer me some help with my schoolwork.”

“Is it that bad?”

“Yeah.”

“So what’s she offering.”

Madoka thought back to their little session in the closet, and grinned internally. She sincerely hoped that they would be able to have more close encounters.

“Oh, she’s just going to give me a little one-on-one tutoring.”

“Perfect opportunity to get some other kinds of one-on-one- Ouch!”

But Maodka simply smiled at this. Kyouko wouldn’t ever know how right she was.


	12. A Game

“Kyouko, you have officially lost your mind.”

The eight girls sat in a circle in Mami’s lounge room, all of them facing Kyouko as she explained her idea for a game.

“Oh come on Sayaka! We’re all girls here, and I’m pretty sure we’re all gay too.”

“Idiot!”

“Ouch!” Sayaka had punched the redhead with excessive force.

“I think we should hear her out,” interjected Charlotte, “What were you saying Sakura-san.”

Kyouko rubber her shoulder, and turned back to the centre. “Okay, so the game is like twister right. You play on a normal twister board, with normal twister rules.”

“Why do I hear a ‘but’ coming on?” Sayaka groaned.

“But, there is a difference.”

“Do tell, oh great and mighty games master.”

“I am going to spank you so hard for this later.” That sent a little shiver down Sayaka’s spine. She always loved it when Kyouko got all dominating.

“Anyway! The extra rules are as follows. We divide into pairs before the game-”

“I’m with Homura-chan,” Madoka interrupted immediately, grabbing the ravenette’s arm.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself pinkie, I might not let you retract that statement later.”

“I- what do you mean.”

“Well, the rules are that only one person from each team is on the board at a time.”

“Uhuh.”

“Now, here’s where it gets interesting.”

“I don’t like the sounds of that.”

“Shut it. Anyways, like in normal twister, if you screw up a move you change places with your partner. But in this version, the loser’s partner has to take off one item of clothing before they can join the game.”

“I knew it was going to be something perverted.” Sayaka groaned. “You’re awful.”

“Look, I was just making a suggestion. If no one wants to play, then we won’t play.”

“Well then I guess we’re not playing, because nobody’s going to be stupid enough to-”

“I’m in,” Charlotte spoke up once more.

“Yo- what?”

“I’d like to play.”

“Well, if she’s in then I guess I have no choice,” Mami said quietly, smiling a little at the expression on Sayaka’s face.

Sayaka turned incredulously to Madoka and Homura.

“Surely you two aren’t on board with this.”

“Actually, I think it sounds fun,” Madoka said cheerily.

“It does sound like it might be enjoyable,” Homur agreed.

Sayaka cast around for an alternative, a loophole, anything that would change their minds.

“I- but… Oh fine, I’ll play your damn game.”

“It’s decided then!” Kyouko stood, and raised her arm. “I’ll go and grab the board.”

* * *

 

“Damn you Kyouko! Get your ass out of my face.”

“Oh come on Sayaka, you know you love it. You know you want it.”

“I know I’m gonna bite it if you don’t stop waving it at me.”

The three on the board were Homura, Kyouko and Sayaka. Somehow, Sayaka had ended up paired with Charlotte. Mami and Homura were also partners, leaving Madoka with Kyouko.

Madoka was an obvious failure at Twister, as Kyouko had already been reduced to her bra and panties. She herself was blushing furiously at the scant amounts of clothing that she still had on her body. However, Kyouko had successfully made the last eight moves, and now that she had found her rhythm, she felt she could go on for hours.

Sayaka had been lucky enough to be paired with the acrobat of the group, as they were only down one piece each (both of which had somehow been Sayaka’s fault).

Mami and Homura had both lost three pieces, mainly due to Mami’s frame being difficult to manoeuvre around in the cramped situation. Mami was sitting embarassedly on one of the arms of the sofa, trying to ignore how difficult it was to maintiain composure whilst missing all of the clothes on the upper half of her body missing.

“Okay Homura, your move. Left hand, blue.”

Homura nodded, and twisted her torso around to complete the manoeuvre. It was no easy task. Her left hand had previously been on the opposite side of the board, and there was only one blue circle unoccupied.

She inevitably failed, and fell down. Her legs accidentally caught Sayaka’s arm, and the blunette toppled as well. Kyouko alone was left standing in quite an awkward position.

Homura hastily untangled herself from Sayaka, and walked over to Mami, who was already busy removing her skirt.

“Sorry Tomoe-san.”

“No, it’s perfectly fine. It’s all part of the game after all.”

Now clad only in her plain white panties, Mami walked over to the twister board and moved herself into the most comfortable position she could, while still placing all of her limbs in the right cricles.

Charlotte joined next. The agile girl wover herself between Mami’s limbs, and assumed the position Sayaka had previously sported.

“Well, this isn’t getting any easier. What’s my move?”

“Oh right, sorry.” Madoka picked up the spinner and spun it. “Left foot, green.”

“Oh son of a bitch.”

“Sorry.”

“Not you. That stupid move.” Kyouko had to rotate her hips to an angle that looked painful, and when she was in position, the front of her panties was millimetres from Mami’s face. Mami’s light breathing was cauding havoc on the redhead’s nerves down there.

_“Christ, this was just what I didn’t need. I’ll probably collapse soon, and then pinkie will be totally bare.”_

“Charolotte, your move is right hand yellow.”

Charlotte managed the shift with ease.

“Piece of cake.”

“Mami, you got left foot red.”

Mami nodded, and scrunched her forehead in concentration. Her breathing suddenly became much more abrupt, which was playing hell on Kyouko’s ever-moistening weak-spot.

“Ahhh. Oh jesus Mami!”

“What is it Sakura-san.”

“Can you not breathe directly on my vagina please?”

Mami blushed furiously. “Sorry Sakura-san.” The momentary lapse in her concentration caused her to lose her footing, she fell on top of Charlotte and took out Kyouko’s legs at the same time.

It took them about a minute to untangle themselves from the mess. Homura was over with Madoka, who was now completely naked before the eyes of the crowd.

“It’s okay Madoka, you’ll be fine.” Homura’s reassurances worked wonders on the poor girl.

Sayaka assumed the position that Charlotte had left her. Homura placed herself above Sayaka, and moved her hands and feet to where they were needed. Madoka added herself to the tangle last, the blush on her face a shade of red that rivalled Kyouko’s own hair. Madoka was a little too aware of Homura’s head between her legs, knowing full-well that she didn’t have anything on down there.

Homura was equally mortified by the situation, but at the same time, somewhat excited. She had never thought herself to be anything of an exhibitionist, but the thought of being in this position, with Madoka above her… for some reason, it excited her greatly.

“Oh-kay then! Madoka, your move. Left foot, green.” Kyouko was slightly nervous. If Madoka screwed up the manoeuver then they would both be completely naked, and their team would be out of the game.

Fortunately, Madoka successfully made the manoeuver. Kyouko breathed a sigh of relief.

“Sayaka, right hand yellow.”

Another easy move.

“Homura, left hand red.”

That one wasn’t easy. There was only one red space left, and it was as far away from Homura’s hand presently as it could be. Kyouko had no idea how the ravenette managed it.

 _“Next time I play this game, I’ll make sure everyone is very drunk first,”_ Kyouko thought, cursing hindsight.

“Madoka, right foot blue.”

Madoka’s breath caught. She couldn’t move her right foot without crushing Homura’s head between her legs. She lifted her whole leg clear of the board, and swung it up above Homura’s face. Unfortunately, this caused her to lose balance. She toppled to the floor, nd immediately sat up looking super embarrassed.

“I’m sorry Kyouko-chan,” she squeaked. The redhead did not respond, but merely begrudgingly shed her last item of clothing.

Madoka moved over and sat beside her. According to the rules, they weren’t allowed to cover themselves until the game had concluded, so they were stuck sitting naked on the floor beside the board.

“Sayaka, left hand blue.”

That move was near enough impossible, but the blunette somehow managed to make it.

“Homura, left foot red.”

Homura winced, and moved her foot into one of the newly unoccupied red circles.

“Sayaka, right hand red.”

Sayaka had to loop her body over the ravenette to make that one. I a weird way, it looked like she was straddling her from below.

“Homura, right foot green.”

Homura screwed that one up. Her arms gave way as she attempted to make the manoeuver, and she took Sayaka out as she fell. Regrettably, that meant that Mami was now completely bare as well. She and Charlotte moved onto the board.

Nobody but Homura noticed the evil grin that Charlotte was sporting. Homura guessed that her strategy for this round was not so much to make her own moves, as to make Mami squirm.

Silently, she sat on the sofa and watched.

It took another four moves before Homura noticed the shift in Mami’s breathing. It was only a slight change, but Homura guessed that whatever Charlotte was doing it was slowly but surely having an effect.

The first moan to slip past Mami’s lips came a few turns later, and not a turn after that the blonde collapsed.

Homura reluctantly shed her panties in compliance with the rules.

“That’s game then, I guess,” Kyouko announced, reaching for her pile of clothing. However, her hand was interrupted by another’s. She looked up, and saw Sayaka gripping her arm.

“You can leave them. You sure as hell won’t need them again tonight.” She turned to Charlotte, who was helping Mami up off the board.

“Where’s our room?”

“You can take one of the spares. The beds are all made up.”

“Thanks.” Sayaka dragged Kyouko down the hallway, and the slamming of the door marked the last anyone would hear from them that night… well, maybe not.

Homura was helping a still flushed Madoka to her feet. Charlotte was half-carrying Mami.

“What did you do to her?”

“Oh you know… things.”

“I could call that in as cheating.”

“But you don’t want to. You have things to take care of.” Charlotte winked, and dragged Mami down the hall to their bedroom.

Homura turned to the blushing pinkette.

“Would you like to go to bed Madoka?”

Madoka nodded, and walked up to Homura. She took one of Homura’s hands, and guided it downwards to her spot.

Homura was a little shocked at how soaking wet her girlfriend was.

“M-Madoka… you got like this from the game?”

“Well… actually, it was just from watching you.”

“Oh. I see.”

“So… Homura-chan.” Madoka stood on tiptoes to whisper in Homura’s ear. “Would you like to take me to bed?”


End file.
